Wait what?
by Sammicakes
Summary: What happens when..nothing ever happened?If Rose was raised by humans,and Lissa/Christan were her friends who have fed her lies her entire life.When she gets kidnapped,what will happen at her new school,when she is told she's a dhamper.Whole sum. inside.
1. Prolouge!

Rose is just your normal adopted teenage girl. Then one day a new gym teacher comes into the picture. Tall, extremely hot, and Russian were some of the fist adjectives that come to mind. He comes to kidnap her, and take her to Montana, where she learns that her whole life has been a lie. She is actually A dhampir, and that her friend, her BEST friend, was really a vampire princess.

Whats gonna happen, you ask, READ! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**OMGZ! HI! okkay, so i am currently grounded, so I am rushing this just a teensy bit. I was recently working on an english project and the idea for this was just like "HIT ****Y****OU IN THE FACE MUTHA FUCKA!" so here I am! i LOVE the idea for the story! I hope you do to!**

* * *

I smiled at Lissa. She was as love struck as a person can be. She could go on and on about Christian if you asked her to. She loved him that much. I giggled at her innocence. She was just so sweet and kind, and he was rude and extremely crass, kind of like me. He was the perfect opposite of Lissa, and I guess that's why they were so compatible. They always said that opposites attract, but this right here proves it. It was almost sickening in it's syrupy sweetness.

She glanced at me, gave me a tight smile and proceeded to do a perfect hair flip. I gasped, made a face, and slapped my hand to my chest in exaggerated offenededness. We both giggled this time.

The lunch room was really loud today. I mean, it's usually pretty loud, but this was, like, fucking ear shattering.

"Hey," I whispered to Liss, "what do you think all the commotion is about?"

She gasped and smiled in quick succession. "You haven't heard yet? It's the new PE teacher. He's supposed to be absolutely gorgeous."

"Liss," I said, feigning surprise, "I thought you already had a boyfriend!"

"Ah, but you see Rose, he is from Russia. And we all know how good Russian accents sound," she said and winked. It was a very exaggerated wink, meant to be extremely conspicuous. It was really outlandish, and I reached across the table and shoved her. She effectively dodged and sent a retaliating blow right back at me. Our laughter was really loud, loud enough so that people even a few tables away turned to look at us. As for what we were laughing at, I was not sure.

Just then a thought hit me. "Wait, what do you mean, 'new PE teacher'? What happened to Mrs. Clawson? And I was just getting used to her batshit crazy warm-ups."

She sighed again. "What is with you and the not-knowing? On Friday night she got in an accident. Something about falling down a flight of stairs, and breaking her leg."

"That's horrible!"

"Well, yeah, but we got us an amazingly hot twenty-something Russian sub, straight out of college." She fanned herself, then looked pointedly at me.

I swatted her shoulder again. "Cut it out! If you keep acting like this, Christian might start to get a little competitive. And for a good reason." I smiled devilishly. "I might just drop a few hints, and he can formulate the rest of the plot. He can make it as bad or as good as he wants. Hey, it'll even check to see if he trusts you." She looked absolutely horrified, and to be honest, it was kind of funny.

"Oh, c'mon, you know I was just kidding." She still looked horrified, it was just a little better, though. Then of all things Christian walked up.

I groaned. "And I bet you heard every word of our conversation?"

"Nope, just the part where you thought you should test me."

"Great," I muttered. "Whatever, so, Christian, the topic of conversation was the super hot new foreign gym teacher. He's Russian, and we all know that I need some new vocabulary." They both looked clueless. "Maybe he can teach me some new fuckin' swear words, then I can say shit in class and no one will know what I'm saying!" The clueless expressions had been replaced with twin looks of "What the hell Rose?"

"This is great," I continued on, "I have gym next period, so I can judge him for myself." Lissa just rolled her eyes, while Christian made intelligent conversation.

"Great, Rose, now you can ogle *and* kick the shit out of everyone in soccer."

"Oh, little Christian learned a new word, it's a bit large for your tastes though, isn't it? I mean four letters, and two syllables. Your finally growing up!"

He flipped me the finger, and I just smiled nicely.

The bell rang, and I groaned again, and threw away my lunch. Just because I had a new super hot gym teacher, and I was good at sports, didn't mean I actually liked PE. Plus, it was the one of the only classes my and Liss didn't have together.

She nodded at me encouragingly, and I headed off to gym to get a fist look at my new so-called "gorgeous" gym teacher. I really hoped all that hype about him was true.

* * *

**A/N: okkay so if you like the story give me at least two reviews! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Sammi :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**SHOUT-OUT TiME!**

**XXVampXXAcademyXX**: Thanks! maybe he will, or maybe he won't. You'll have to read to find out. :D

**Vampire-Academy 4ever**: Ohmigosh! thanks! Again. maybe they will, maybe they won't. Read! :D

**Lucyy96**: Here you go!

**LittleDhampir123**: Thanks, and here you go too!

**Nicia**: LOl your so sweet-sounding! ikr? I LOVE Dimka tooo! :D

**AND ONE GIANT VIRTUAL HUG TO EVERYONE ELSE! *leans over to hug the monitor***

* * *

As per usual, I went straight to the girls locker room to change out. And, it was worse than ever. Not only were all of the girls practically screaming to one another about our new teacher, but the room itself just kind of stank. It was one of those odors where you have to seriously consider if someone took a shit in the ventilation system, and all the air flew out here.

I walked, or rather, strolled, to my locker, and proceeded to lazily dial in my combo, even if that horrible smell made me want to vomit. 07-25-39. I started to change into my uniform, and I looked around the room. I saw that Adriana and Suzan were talking in low animated whispers. That means trouble.

Adriana, Suzan, Lissa, and me were all a part of the top ten in the school, but consider us the good side, and them the bad side. People liked us for who we are, and what we do. It's simple as that. People like them because their scared.

And scared they should be. Those guys are huge gossip mongers and they are practically the personification of drama. If something wasn't currently happening they would make something up to get their recommended drama percentage.

I actually had a theory up and running. If they failed to get the recommended dosage of drama, then the group itself would collapse. Really. It was that bad.

I glanced over to them, again, and I could now see that they were giggling like the deranged assholes that they are. Damn, that's fucking scary. You just know that they are going to do some fucked up shit, when they look like that. Seriously.

I finished getting dressed, and I ventured out to the main gym. And I saw him.

My first thought was tall. Really tall, at least six foot six in height. Then it all started to flow into my mind. Brown eyes, warm with animation. Brown hair, in a choppy shoulder length style. And muscles. That shirt didn't leave anything to the imagination. Abs, pecs, biceps, and triceps. Holy shit, that is one hot man! No wonder Lissa was freaking out!

I swear, I almost started fanning myself, like Liss had done in the lunch room. He was that utterly gorgeous. He was almost edible in his good looks.

I slowly went to my seat on the floor. Yes I know, it's just as barbaric as middle school. Freshman year of high school, and nothing has really changed. I sat down, and I noticed that he was looking straight at me. It was kind of disorientating. I fumbled a little bit and when I looked back, he was looking around the room.

Once the rest of the class filed in and took their seats, he looked off towards the roof. Then he started talking. And, I fell into a state of lusty unawareness. His voice was musical, with only a slight Russian accent, not the full one I had originally expected, but it was gorgeous al the same. It wasn't musical like Gaelic was, but it still had that flowy feel to it. It was a very masculine sounding language, and it was appropriate coming from him, seeing as he's so fucking hot! I could have listened to that buttery voice for forever.

Then he blew the whistle, and I didn't even know what we were doing. I got up and looked around for someone that would give me a straight answer. I finally saw Carmen, and I walked to her side.

"Hola chica! Qué pasa?" she said to me with her distinct Spanish accent.

"What's up yourself! Hey, what are we doing?" I asked her in a whisper voice.

"Honestly, chica, I have no clue. He just told us to do some laps around the gym. He hasn't said stop or start yet, so I am kinda lost. And boy, that is one hot man." I did a double take at that last part. Carmen was a lesbian, and it would take one fine man for her to say that. And, oh dear god, he is hot indeed.

Carmen and I along with the rest of the class just kind of stood there awkwardly. He was just kind of strolling about with his arms behind his back. Okay, just because he was hot, doesn't mean he can just be strange like this. I mean come on. Just then he stopped, and turned, military style, to face us.

"Right now I am going to test your skills. I want you to run as many laps as you physically can around this gym, without stopping. I don't care about your pace, only that you do as many as you can. Just remember that if out start out fast, you slow down quicker, and therefore do less laps. Boys. Count your laps in your head. Read. Set. Go!" And he blew the whistle.

I saw some dumb people start power housing around the gym. Mostly boys trying to show off. Me? I set a not really slow, not really fast pace, well, for me anyways. Fast for me was just under a six minuet mile. This pace was sort of a seven minuet mile. I breezed through the first twenty five laps, then I started to slow down. At around eighty laps, I started to give way. I slowed down even more, and kept on going. By now I was the only girl, and there was only one more boy left. Right about now my pace was more of a ten minuet mile and getting slower. I was at the one hundred and fifty marker when I just had to give up.

After I stopped I was surrounded with praise. It was a good feeling, that praise gave me. When the throng had subsided, I saw the gym teacher look at me appraisingly. I just realized that I still didn't know his name. I slowly walked over to him.

"Uh, sir? I didn't happen to catch your name…before…?"

He looked down at me. "I am Dimitri Belikov."

"Uh, thanks…," I mumbled. His gaze was disturbing in its intensity. I felt like I should know who he was. It was an intense moment of déjà vu. I was an adopted child, but I also had a memory problem. I have a really bad case of amnesia. I remember the first time, when I was six, going to the adoption place. I can't remember anything before that.

I left him standing there. I walked away with a palm to my face. I imagined there was a weird ass expression on my face because people were looking at me funny. I slowly walked over to my seat. When I got there, I just kind of collapsed onto the floor. I rested my head in between my knees, and breathed in slow deep breaths.

This had only happened once before. The first time I ever saw Liss. It was a horrible moment. It happened in the sixth grade. I actually almost started crying because this feeling was so intense, and I didn't know how to handle it. After I had calmed down, he called us up again.

"Everyone did a great job, but I think Ms. Hathaway deserves a round of applause." He said, and there was more clapping. After that I just kind of tuned out. I could just get the information from Carmen.

The rest of gym class was pretty boring after that. We proceeded to run some more, and we played some volleyball, but nothing more.

I left as soon as I could, and I went to find Lissa.

* * *

**A/N: Yippie! Got two reviews in the first hour! Now i have six! :D i feel all warm and bubbly on the inside, because you know there isn't anything better that reviews! I love you alll!**

**~Sammi :D**


	4. Chapter 3

OMG! SOOOO sorry i was MIA..writers block, ya know? But I've overcome it! :D YAY!

**Shout-Out time!**

**LittleDhampir123**: It didn't take me THAT long...i mean THIS one did, but...yeah... SOWWIE! and, yes, I AM a girl! Dimka. so many words, so little time. D

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**: Thanks! Lol, I had A LOT of fun writing Carmen. i just like her attitude, ya know? Rose's language is ALWAYs fun, doll. lol, sorry, i just had the urge to call you or anyone doll. :D :D i was thnking of another way to give her amnesia, but those ideas work to! I did make them all younger. Ya know, so Rose wouldn't be REALLY far behind. i mean if she has no training, and she's a senior...wel...yeah, i think you get eh point. :D Sorry i took so long on this chapter. At first i had MAJOR writers block, then the dam burst, and here we are! XD

**Ash Woody**: Why thank you. :3 "interesting to say the least" i hope that's a good thing! :D

**Lucyy96**: yay! i'm good! That makes me happy! :D :D :D still working on that part...but I'll have a reason! XD I'll try to update for you really fast this time! ...if that makes up for anything...

.Cullen: I'M HERE! YAY!

**Nicia**: Jee-ZUS. Who doesn't! I wouldn't be failing gym if i could do that! XD You'll see!

**I LOVE THE REST OF YOU TOO! :3**

* * *

I practically ran back to my locker, trying to find Lissa on my way. I bumped into several unfortunate souls on my way, nearly knocking them off their feet in my haste. I plowed through the halls, like a man on a mission, and, well, I kind of was.

After knocking over a bunch of other freshman I finally made it to Algebra I one of the other classes that we didn't share, but my classroom was right next to hers, so that was a plus. I spotted her near the front of the line. I set my things down on the floor, and bounded over to her. My shoes skidded over the linoleum, making an ear shattering screech.

I grabbed Lissa's hand and yanked her towards the bathroom. She protested a little, but she couldn't resist being pulled along by me. Once we were alone in the safety of the bathroom, I let my fear show on my face.

"What's wrong?" She immediately asked me.

"You know the new gym teacher? Belikov or whatever? It happened with him! What's going on! First you, then Christian, and now Dimitri! What the fuck is happening to me?" I cried.

"You have to calm down, Rose! Your fine! I'm sure that it was just a fluke! Your gonna be fine, okay!"

I took some deep breaths, and tried to calm down. It didn't work at first, but soon enough, I calmed down.

"See, your fine!" Lissa said with a bright smile.

"Sure. Thanks Liss."

She smiled, this time in a more subdued way. Then I noticed something curious.

"Um, Lissa, tell me I'm crazy, but I don't ever think you've showed your teeth. I mean, like, you never open your mouth in a full smile, either. It's the same with Christian."

She paled a little, and her eyes became frightened. The expression left as soon as it had came, and a smooth mask took it's place, it had a little smile, too. "Honestly, Rose, I have no idea what your talking about."

"Okay, so I _am_ crazy."

"Nah, your just imagining things."

Before I could say anything else, she walked out of the bathroom. Well, that was certainly strange.

I walked out of the bathroom, and prepared myself for a lecture on how "it will not be tolerated to be this late". After giving me that lecture at least five times, you would think that it would sink in that I don't really care.

I grabbed my stuff off of the floor, and headed inside the classroom. I saw that we had a sub today. Mrs. Alberta Petrov. She whipped her eyes up, and looked me straight in the eyes. "I see we have a straggler. And your name would be…?"

I snorted. "No doubt that Mr. Burns left you a note about me. I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway." I rolled my eyes, and continued to me seat. As I sat down, I took in her appearance. An extremely short pixie cut made her face seem sharp and defined. As she turned around, I saw strange looking tattoo's on her neck. Little X's and a squiggly line near her hairline.

That's when it hit me. Again. The crippling sensation that I should know her. I went rigid in my seat, and my body was violently shaking. I stood up, and bolted for the door.

Even though I just put my legs through hell, I sprinted to the door. The freshman halls were farthest from the main enter and exit doors, so I decided to take a shortcut. I ran through the cafeteria doors, and rammed the door open. Cool air blasted into my face, and I got the shivers. _I can get my stuff tomorrow. No biggie_, I thought to myself.

I stopped running and settled for a brisk walk. I had been walking for at least five minuets when I noticed the guy following me.

He was around my height, but a little taller, I think, and he walked with a certain amount of confidence. I decided to test this theory out to see if I was only being paranoid. I slowed down and came across a store. I went in, browsed for about ten minuets, and left. He was nowhere to be seen. I sighed with relief and continued on home.

I saw him again. I whirled around, but he was gone. I kept up my brisk pace, but before I knew it I was almost running home. Then I saw it. My beautiful house, lying right there. I could almost smell the familiar scent.

And then the man jumped in my field of vision. I would have liked my first response to have been something like a karate chop, or some ninja-like move. But, what I actually did was stand there like a deer in the headlights. His hands darted around my waist, and he picked me up.

I screamed, and lashed out with my legs. I hit something soft, and a horrid noise erupted from the man. He dropped me and cradled his balls in his hands. Just as I was about to make my getaway, he remembered me. One hand still held his crotch, and the other wrapped around my leg like a tourniquet.

I screamed again, and it was a wonder no one heard me. I curled my hand into a fist, and sent it smashing into his face. I felt the impact before I really understood what I did. The solid sounding crunch his face had made left be breathless. I pulled my fist away, and blood stained my skin. I looked down, and saw that the foot that kicked him was covered in blood, too. I felt my face pale, and I became light-headed.

I let the dizziness wash over me, and as soon as it was over I lurched in the direction of my house. The man groaned, and I freaked out and kicked him in the stomach. He stopped moving again, and I ran towards my house. Towards safety.

* * *

A/N: DOES ANYONE SMELL KIDNAPPER? or is that just that cheese...ANYWAYS hoped you liked it! Can i please have, like, three reviews? PLEASE? Lol, love you guys!

~Sammi :D


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: ... HOLY SHIT I AM SO GODDAMNED SORRY! I actually have an excuse, too! My computer pulled a fast one on me. I got a virus, and not only were ALL my files deleted, but I couldn't write! My parents wouldn't let me use any other computer, either, because they thought that I would infect them, too. A legit concern, but COME ON._

*dies*

GAH, I'M SO SORRY! It was happening so slowly that I didn't even NOTICE it happening, 'till it was too late! T^T

**Shout-out** **time!**

**PreppyEmoGirl **: Okkay! Sorry!

**D.** **Kelly**: Oh god I am SO sorry that I am sooo late in this!

**LittleDhampir123**: I bet it won't be accepted after this! *cries* I AM SO SORRY.

**Nicia**: Did it really? YAY! my attempts at suspence worked! Lissa is a very curious person...at least I HOPE...SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! T^T

**crazypsicohottie**: Ikr? I would be too! Aww~! Thanks honey! FORGIVE ME!

**Lucyy96**: lol, I know! I luuurve my Dimka! Thanks! And...soon! SORRY!

**Lillian**: Thanks sooo~ much! I am SOOO sorry for the INCREDIBLY late update!

**kreej**: Aw~ Thanks so much! I AM SO, SOO, sorry for the SUPER late update~! *cries*

**IVASHKOVMELLARK**: Yes indeedy! Lol, that smell REALLY smells...XD Aww~! Thanks SOO much! AND I AM INCREDIBLY sorry for the super late update!

**lastsacrafise145**: FFFFF- you're just TRYING to make me feel horrible...I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!

**PLEASE forgive me, everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

God, I was so close to being inside my house. I looked behind me, and saw that he was gone. I sprinted the last few steps home, and opened the door. I threw myself inside, and slammed the door in my wake; only to start to bolt upstairs, and then remember to deadbolt the door.

I ran up to my room, and slammed and locked this door, too. I turned and slid down the only barrier between me and the rest of the house. What can I say? I'm kind of paranoid, and trust me, it's saved my hide more times than I can count.

Then I stiffened. Was that really the tinkling of broken glass that I just heard, or was it just my lovely paranoia speaking? A crash sounded just then. Nope that definitely hadn't been the paranoia. Someone was inside my house.

I slowly stood up, and turned, careful not to put pressure on any of the squeaky boards. I took a karate stance, and faced my dreaded door.

I heard a squeak behind me, but it was too late. A cloth that smelled...thick, somehow, covered my face. I tried not to breath, and I slammed by body into the one behind me, but they didn't move a muscle. Instead, I got a quick, almost painless jab to the stomach that made me gasp, and breathe in through the cloth.

Then the world faded into blackness.

When I awoke, I was lying down on a rather comfortable chair, and a weird noise was coming from everywhere. It almost sounded like I was on an...airplane.

I jumped up, and was rewarded with a restraining hand to the chest.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I started to claw and kick, but it felt like I was attacking a rock.

I looked up to see a freaking giant staring down at me. Said giant also happened to be that weirdo gym teacher. "What do you think you are doing Ms. Hathaway?"

I looked at him in shock. "W-what the hell?" I stuttered. "What is this? Has the world gone fucking insane? Who the _fuck_ are you, and why the _fuck_ are you restraining me?"

"Calm down," he said with his still cool, yet _extremely_ annoying, Russian accent.

"Like _hell_ I will."

Then I heard a quick intake of breath. One that I knew only too well. I turned around in shock, to see that Lissa was standing there, looking like she wanted to run away. Or cry. Or, probably, do both.

"Lissa," I asked quietly, "what are you doing here?"

"I see you woke up, Rose. Listen, I—"

"Don't talk to me like that, Liss! What the hell is going on here?"

Then Christian came crashing through the door. "What is all that goddamned _noise_ abou— ... Oh, hey Rose is awake. Ah, that explains so much."

I looked back at Lissa, astonished. "What. Is. Going. On. Here. And don't even _think_ about bullshitting me here." I glared at her, and Christian slung a comforting arm around her shoulder. I turned to give him my icy-death-glare-of-doom. He just rolled his eyes.

I nearly pounced on him to gouge out his eyes, but that damn hand got in my way again. "Rose, calm down."

I turned back to him. "Who the hell gave you permission to call me that? 'Cause I certainly didn't. So, get your mother _fucking_ hand off me, so that I can beat Ozera over there to a damn pulp."

He just gave me a condescending stare. Oh, boy, he was asking for it now. I pretended to oblige, and as soon as I felt his arm slacken enough, I punched him in the nose. I heard a sickening crunch, but his arm just retightened on me. His other went up to cradle his nose.

I stared at him in dismay and awe. I kinda want to be like that when I grow up. That was _awesome_. And _extremely_ aggravating. "Act like a normal person, would you? You know 'Aw shit what did you do that for?' kinda thing. _Some_ kind of reaction would have been appreciated."

He just narrowed his eyes. I returned the glare with one of my own. "Hey, do something useful, at least, and get _those_ two out of my fucking sight."

"Rose, wait!" cried Lissa.

"I don't really want to hear it right now Lissa. Get out." And then, almost as an after thought, "please."

I heard a sniffle, and then the _patter_ of feet walking away.

I heard a snort. "Way to go Rose, you just kicked out one of the only people that will unconditionally care about you."

"Get the hell out of this room Christian."

"Suit yourself, princess."

"Christian." Said Russian dude.

"Whatever," was all he said before he walked out of the room.

"Get some rest, Rose. You are going to need it."

I just crossed my arms defiantly. "Where are we anyway?"

"We are about to cross into Montana."

"So we _are_ on a pl-... Wait. Mon-fucking-_tana_? That's just fucking peachy. You can't be serious!"

I heard a chuckle. Damn stoic bastard.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's REALLY short, but I will make the next chapter longer...with a certain...EXPLINATION... :D

I'm sorry! Please review, though!

~Sammi D':


End file.
